


The kiss we shared in Paris

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Eldest Curses, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hot Air Balloon, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec Fluff, Malec at Paris, One Shot, Reference to The Eldest Curses, Shadowhunters snippet, TEC, Vacation Time, after city of glass, trip to Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: Alec Lightwood has accepted his feelings for Magnus Bane and they went on vacation.Set in Paris with the inspiration of the snippet Cassie shared for Magnus's birthday.





	The kiss we shared in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, these beautiful characters are not mine. They belong to Cassandre Clare.

Alec trusted Magnus in every aspect. And he wanted to share happy moments with him, after all, that’s why they went on vacations. And when Magnus asked him to step into the hot air balloon, he reached for his hand and walk inside.

Magnus smiled and sent the balloon to fly. They were floating in the blue sky, and Alec could see the Eiffel Tower becoming small. It was true what people said, people walking underneath them looked like ants.

Alec was so mesmerized by the scene under him he didn’t know Magnus’s stare was on him. Magnus was smiling the smile he was used to wear by now, that smile appeared when he met the black haired boy.

“You like it?” Magnus asked.

It took Alec a little more of the appropriated time to answer.

“It’s wonderful, Magnus. Thanks.” He answered smiling.

Alec took a step closer to Magnus and kissed him. Magnus kissed him back with fervor and love. The air balloon did an abrupt movement and they separated chuckling.

“You are very distracting.” Magnus declared and checked everything was perfect.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t think…” Magnus silenced him with another kiss.

“It’s okay.” He made a quick movement with his hands, blue sparks flying around them.

“I put a spell. We’re not going to fall or crash or anything. Come here.”

Alec smiled and took Magnus’s elbows in his hands, getting closer. Lips met lips and what started like a gentle brush of them, became a hungry kiss. Magnus slipped his hands around Alec’s waist and hugged him, bringing him impossibly closer. Alec moved his hands to the neck of his boyfriend. It was rare, the sound of the word still could light his heart up.

They separated when they needed air. It was a little quicker than usual. Alec thought that could be because of the height they were at or maybe because of the emotions that were floating around them, just like themselves.

Magnus was a little disoriented, and Alec felt proud.

“That was…something else.” Alec laughed.

“I know. You know, I’ve never kissed anyone in the air.”

Then it was Magnus’s turn to laugh.

“You know what? Me neither.”

Alec turned around while smiling, a little sense of pride grew inside of him. He was about to ask if Magnus’s wasn’t forgetting a kiss to Marie Antoinette or something but he decided to keep quiet and enjoy the moment.

He turned to face Magnus again and asked where they were going. He thought he would get an “it’s a surprise” kind of answer.

“I don’t know.”

“Uh?”

“My plan was just to take you to fly.” Magnus chuckled.

“It’s okay then. Let’s fly.”

“You don’t mind we’re just floating?”

“If it’s with you, I don’t mind.”

Magnus smiled and got closer to Alec.

“Besides, if we got lost you can make a portal.” Alec said chuckling.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist from behind. He smiled in the back of his neck. Alexander Lightwood was something else.


End file.
